Human Nature
by LaraFinja
Summary: To be fair it kinda was her fault. Then again you really couldn't announce your polyamouros relationship with two presumed dead not dead super soldiers from World War II on facebook, mostly because facebook only allowed one person as your partner. Also her mother's face was kinda worth it. Kinda. Prompt fill. DarcyxStevexBucky


If you too want to send me a prompt you can do it over on tumblr under .com, prompts are very welcome but I'm slow in filling them all so please have a little patience. :)

BuckyxDarcyxSteve prompt: Est. relationship, Darcy's family wants to meet her boyfriend but she didn't tell them she's with two guys. They think that Bucky is just Darcy's nickname for Steve. What happens when they finally meet?

* * *

><p>To be fair it kinda was her fault. Then again you really couldn't announce your polyamouros relationship with two presumed dead not dead super soldiers from world war II on facebook, mostly because facebook only allowed one person as your partner. Also her mother's face was kinda worth it.<p>

If Darcy really thought about the situation it was more of a simple misunderstanding than anything else. It wasn't her fault that her family thought Bucky was Steve's nickname, really it wasn't. She had tried to make it clear over the phone, had talked about both of them equally whenever her mom called to remind her to call more. She really hadn't tried to hide the fact that she had two hunky men at her back and call, because really?

Who would want to hide having these men attracted to her. But then again, she knew Caroline Lewis better than anyone, or she knew her disapproving conservative ways better than anyone.

Of course she would spin her daughter's relationship into something _normal _like she had spun Darcy's college girlfriend Marcy into Marc. (Not that that would've worked out anyway, come on Darcy plus Marcy? Truly awful. Rhyming names made any couple seem like long lost twins and that was just...ew.)

In conclusion it really wasn't her fault that her mother almost choked when she swung her two story Milwaukee suburbs houses front door open. Next to Darcy, Steve sucked in a sharp breath apparently realizing that his girlfriend's mother was not expecting two men which in turn made him even more outwardly nervous than before despite being the one who had suggested meeting her parents in the first place.

Served him right, him and his aww shucks expression that had gotten them into this situation in the first place, if Darcy had gotten her way they would've stayed clear of Wisconsin by at least a hundred miles at all times.

Her Mom had a way of making her feel inadequate even without being in the same room, or city, or state or country if she'd be given the chance. So Darcy let Rose handle the daughter responsibilities and never ever let her mother meet any and all lovers.

If she was honest with herself she would've kept Steve and Bucky her secret until poly marriages were legal and her mother had to face facts instead of possibilities. Caroline Lewis recovered quickly, rearranged her features a little and presented the three of them with a smile that was as fake as McDonald's cheese.

"Hello Darcy," She leaned in and gave her daughter a peck on the cheek. "I thought we were meeting your boyfriend," A quick pointed look to Steve who looked less like a Williamsburg hipster reject than Bucky and therefore was the more desirable boyfriend choice. "Who's your friend?"

Silence. Bucky shifted beside her and she was sure if she turned her head to the left she would see Steve giving her _the _look. Oh the joys. When no one spoke immediately, 'cause Darcy was frozen by the realization that her mother was really this ignorant. Bucky cleared his throat.

"Let me clarify Ma'am-" Bucky started and god no, Darcy was not letting _him_ explain.

"Mom, they're _both _my boyfriends," Mrs Lewis was nothing if not short of a panic attack but Darcy kept going. "This is Steve and this is Bucky, like I told you we've been together for more than a year and-" Before she could launch into a frantic 'but Mom I love him (them?)' speech she got interrupted.

"Holy shit! Is that a metal arm?!" Leave it to her older brother to make an uncomfortable situation even more uncomfortable.

Dinner was even worse. Since Mr. Lewis was a no show since the divorce when Darcy had been nine it was up to her siblings to make normal conversation. Kit and Rose had taken it in stride used to their little sister's 'quirks' – her mother's words not theirs- the thought of her with two men instead of one was easy to accept. Especially when the initial excitement over the metal arm had died down.

Bucky had graciously answered any and all questions, as if it was normal for people to just ask about his metal arm, except for Tony no one ever tried to make casual conversation about the ex-soviet's glittering killer tech.

Steve on the other hand still hadn't said a word, while Bucky thought the entire situation was hilarious, the Captain had taken to quietly pulling his stern 'I'm so very disappointed face' that was usually reserved for Tony or when Bucky and Darcy got up to one of their shenanigans. It was easier to bear when you didn't really feel guilty.

When it got too much for her, she and Bucky shared a glance and Darcy reached out under the table to take Steve's hand. She had half expected him to pull away and felt relieved when he squeezed back. Mrs. Lewis kept leveling the three of them with a gaze that told her of nothing good to come.

Mrs. Lewis was obviously building up the courage or fury to say something. After the conversation turned to work and Bucky had finished talking about one of his latest ops that were greenlighted by Coulson to talk about and the conversation turned on Darcy and her work as lab-monkey/intern/the-only-reason-either-Jane, Bruce or Tony-are-still-alive her mother cleared her throat daintily. Or as daintily you can clear your throat.

"I thought your days as in intern were over."

"Paid-intern." Darcy corrected slightly testily.

Her mother only raised an eyebrow. "You're twenty-three Darcy, you are not in college anymore don't you think it's time to stop experimenting and start settling down?" And oops, there it was.

"I'm just the intern, Mother, I don't experiment." Nobody moved an inch, everybody looked between mother and daughter waiting for whatever was about to go down.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Darcy Lewis. When will you stop with your frivolous sexual adventures, find a respectable job and stop being a child?" Mrs. Lewis cheeks were slightly reddened and Darcy was afraid the wine glass in her mother's hand was going to break.

"Mom!" Rose snapped sharply from her spot next to Mrs. Lewis. Mrs. Lewis clutched her wine glass for a moment longer and then stood up.

"I'm going to lie down, I can feel my migraine returning." With that she took her wine glass and turned her back on her family and the olive oil asparagus.

"At least she didn't talk about my weight." Darcy mumbled with much less ferocity than she was hoping for. Bucky's hand found her knee under the table and squeezed it. "I'm very sorry. I don't know what got into her." Rose began sincerely trying to apologize to the guests.

"Oh, I know what got into her alright." Darcy said bitterly resting her head on Steve's shoulder. "I told you it wasn't a good idea to come here. That's what I meant when I said it would be awkward."

Or you know ripping open all the wounds Darcy was still trying to heal from her preteen and teen years before college when her mother still had more power over her with her words.

"Just know that I support whatever you want to do with your live, Darcy." Rose said softly. "

Thanks Rose." Darcy said sincerely but muffled by Steve's shirt.

"I say we postpone this pity party and continue tomorrow at my place. Watch a game and eat takeout?" There was a reason Kit was her favorite brother.

"I love you." Darcy mumbled in the general direction of her brother still fighting with the tears of frustration that were burning behind her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah you and me both." He replied undoubtedly with a smug grin. She held up her middle finger.

"Fuck off, kid." Kit said good-naturedly

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel room that she had booked with her foresight that her twin bed was not gonna hold three people, especially if two of them were on the larger side, Darcy had curled up on Bucky's chest eyes closed but not sleeping just dozing trying very hard not to think about all her inadequacies.<p>

Encounters with her mother were always emotionally draining. Bucky ran his hand through her hair while playing flappy something or other on his phone. Steve was in the bathroom taking a shower, washing the entire experience off his body. Darcy wished she could wash her mother off her body too. When he came back, a towel wrapped around his hip, hair damp the same expression on his face as before, Darcy sighed.

"Steveee." She whined. It took a moment, then the bed dipped and he sighed as if he was dealing with a particularly petulant child.

"Why didn't you tell them, Darcy?" And there it was. She took a deep breath.

"I really didn't do it on purpose, I talked about both of you when she called but.. I might've not specified that you were both my boyfriends. She might've gotten the wrong impression and I didn't correct her. I really don't have good excuse but I just..I just couldn't do it." It sounded worse now that she had said it out loud.

"I get that, but don't you think it would've been easier to just tell them instead of dumping it on them like that?" Urgh, how she hated it when he made sense.

"He's right, doll." And now they were ganging up on her. Great.

"I'm sorry and I'll keep it in mind for next time." Bucky chuckled softly leaned over and pinched her right in the ass.

"Oi!" She yipped indignantly slapping at his hand.

"Darcy, what am I gonna do with you?" Steve said sighing again.

"Kiss me?" She said making grabby hands, Steve chuckled leaned over and did as she asked. When they broke apart both flushed and ready for more Darcy spoke up again. "I am really sorry about what happened today, you know that right? I'm not ashamed of you guys or our relationship, my mother just has this effect on me and I just can't help myself sometimes."

"We know. Less talking more kissing me." Bucky almost growled from behind her, hands already trailing up her skirt. Both Steve and Darcy happily obliged.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it. Leave a review if so. :)<p> 


End file.
